Morning, Babydoll
by who the fuck is jessica lange
Summary: Set immediately after the season finale of Coven. Fiona awakes in hell and comes face to face with the Axeman once again. And he isn't happy that she left him for dead.


Fiona awoke abruptly as a large, course hand smothered her mouth. A wave of panic pulsed through her as another hand gripped her arm fiercely. She let out a muffled cry, instinctively clawing at the arms that extended from the hazy figure above her.

What was happening? Where was Cordelia? She had been in her embrace only a few seconds ago.

Her eyes strained to bring her attacker into focus, however she unable to ascertain their identity. Everything was a blur. Fiona continued to cry out as the assailant climbed on top of her, their enormous weight bearing down on her abdomen.

"Morning, Babydoll." He breathed into her face.

Her stomach dropped and she ceased her thrashing as his features became clear. Joe? How was he- Where in god's name was she?

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon," he smiled, his callous hand trailing down the length of her arm before enveloping her breast.

She winced in pain as he squeezed tightly, before her hands grasped his and tore them away from her chest and mouth. "Get off of me!" she demanded, pushing at his chest with all the strength she could manage. "Get off of me, damn it!" she reiterated loudly.

A sickly grin spread across his face. "I don't think so. You got a lot to answer for, sweetheart," he stated, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down along either side of her face as she let out a cry.

"Ahh, shit!" Her small wrists were crushed underneath the weight he bore down on them. "You bastard! Get off of me!" she shouted.

"You thought you could just throw me away?" he spat, "After all I did for you? Use me for all my worth and then have your sister witches dispose of me for you?"

Fiona's heart pounded violently against her chest as she tried to recall what had transpired over the last few minutes and began to piece together where she was.

"Was that all I was to you? Someone to help eliminate your vast number of enemies?" He asked spitefully.

"Baby, I- I didn't know what-" Her attempt to defending herself was cut short as the back of his hand came to blow across her left cheek. It felt as if he had tore the very flesh from her face as blood began to fill her mouth, pooling along the sides of her teeth. She spat out all that she could over the side of the bed and onto the floor before she slowly turned to face him. Strands of her blonde hair stuck to the blood that rolled from the sides of her mouth, her rapid breathing breaking waves in the peaceful silence.

"Joe," she began, swallowing forcefully, "Baby. I'm sorr-" Her words were followed immediately by his.

"You don't get to try and make this okay!" he bellowed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her like a doll, "You can't possibly know what you put me through - you aren't capable of understanding love!" His formerly hateful eyes transformed to those of anguish as they began to fill with tears.

Immediately, she felt something build inside her that she'd never experienced before during her time on earth. An emotion so foreign to her that at first she had difficultly even identifying what it was: remorse. Remorse for what she had so nonchalantly done to the one man who had loved her so completely. Who had literally killed for her.

"I could have made you so happy," he whispered into her. "Couldn't you see that? Didn't I prove it to you over and over," he released her shoulders before lifting his weight up from her abdomen and sliding his hand underneath the duvet and between her legs, "and over again?" he finished hoarsely.

Her eyes instinctively closed as her thighs pressed themselves together, a small moan escaping from her now parted lips.

His fingers continued to explore her warmth as her head rolled back into the pillow beneath her and she extended her chest and the small of her back up from the bed and toward him. Her body continued to curl and twist as his fingers worked faster.

"Joe…" she moaned breathlessly, her fists clutching the sheets tightly. Her breaths became more and more rapid as she thrusted her hips rhythmically against his hand, silently imploring him to go deeper, harder.

He acknowledged her request by gently parting her knees and positioning his head between her soft thighs.

A violent gasp escaped Fiona's mouth as he began to caress her with his mouth.

They'd known each other for less than two months but it was if they'd been lovers for two lifetimes. Even here, even now, he knew her body from head to toe. Every fold, every curve, every mound. He knew her inside and out. Or so he had thought. Clearly he did not have such a thorough understanding as to the workings of her mind as he'd first thought. Or else he wouldn't be here, in what was meant to be his paradise. Forced to come to terms with her betrayal day after day after day. But today would be different. Today Fiona would be made the one to suffer betrayal, to hurt.

As she edged closer and closer to her release, Fiona couldn't help but let a smile spread slowly across her face. As confused and hurt and remorseful as she had been merely a few minutes ago, she simply could not bring herself to focus on anything other than the immense waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body. Finally, on the very precipice of ecstasy, she grasped Joe's hair between her fingers and pulled him even further into her pulsating centre.

As her hips lifted off the bed and she let out a final cry, he lifted himself from between her and encased both his hands around her neck, bearing down with as much force as he could muster. He watched as her expression of ecstasy transformed into that of terror as she realised what was happening.

"I loved you more than jazz, Babydoll," he stated reminiscently as he watched her eyes search his desperately for any sign of reprieve.

She was met, however, with unfamiliar dark eyes filled with malice. She continued to stare into their unyielding animosity until his features became distorted and then, finally, the darkness enclosed around her.

Fiona awoke abruptly as a large, course hand smothered her mouth. A wave of panic pulsed through her as another hand gripped her arm fiercely. She let out a muffled cry as the assailant climbed on top of her, their enormous weight bearing down on her abdomen.

"Morning, Babydoll." He breathed into her face.


End file.
